


Hotter than the Sun

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, followed by not-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid shocks Geno by suggesting they go to Miami for their bye week. The surprises keep coming once they get there.





	Hotter than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! :D This time I went for not only trope of the month (bye week), but also kink of the month (public sex).  
> [Note: The trope of the month was technically bye week/All-Star Game. I chose the former because the ASG involves a lot of publicity.]
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Geno knew better than to distract Sid while they were watching hockey, even it was a rather boring game, so he waited until the commercial break to pepper his face with soft kisses.

"What do you want, G?" Sid asked, smiling despite his best efforts.

"Why I'm have to want something to kiss you?" Geno retorted. "Can't just want kiss boyfriend?"

"You don't kiss me during hockey unless you want to ask me for something," Sid said. "I'm guessing it's about where to go for bye week, since the guys were talking about it in the locker room."

Geno sighed. "Sid smartest. Know what I want say before I say." He rested his forehead on Sid's. "Where you want go?"

"Miami."

Geno's jaw dropped. "What you done to Sidney Patrick Crosby?!"

"Nothing, Geno! I just...want to do something different."

"Imposter!" Geno lifted Sid's shirt and ran his hand over the exposed skin. "Can't be Sid! Sid never wants different!"

Sid yelped as Geno poked at his nipples. It was a rather peculiar yelp, one which Sid produced only under specific circumstances.

"React like Sid when I'm touch you," Geno mused. "But wanting different? Wanting Miami? Not make sense."

"You love Miami," Sid explained. "We tend to go to my favorite places for bye week, so I want to go to one of your favorite places this time."

Geno hummed in thought. "Who organize trip?"

"We can work together," Sid suggested. "I have...stuff I want to do, and you'll know how best to...get it done."

"Sounds weird, but I'm not want argue." Geno kissed Sid properly. "Miami it is."

**********

Geno sighed happily as he and Sid entered the very fancy suite they'd booked. "Best hotel in Miami with best boyfriend - best bye week ever starts now!"

Sid laughed at Geno's enthusiasm and placed his suitcase on one of the spacious beds. "Let's not waste time, eh?"

"Like your thinking, Sid!" Geno dropped his suitcase next to Sid's and kissed him hard. He let his hands wander down Sid's back towards that wonderful ass...only for Sid to step out of his grasp. "Sid??"

"I meant, let's get changed and hit the beach!" Sid sighed as Geno's jaw dropped. "You really expect me to want to stay in here the entire time?"

"Kind of," Geno admitted. "You not a big fan of hot stuff."

"I'm in love with you, remember?" Sid smiled fondly at Geno. "You're plenty hot."

Geno smiled back just as fondly. "Okay. Let's do your plan."

They changed into their swim trunks and headed to the beach. Geno took great care in rubbing sunscreen all over Sid. "Red is Russia and Canada color, but it not look good on skin."

"True." Sid returned the favor for Geno, then looked at him with a very serious expression on his face. "Do you know what a bucket list is?"

"Um...think so..." Geno stared in confusion. "Things to do before...die?"

"Exactly." Sid rested his hand on Geno's knee and smiled softly. "I have a bucket list, and it's really long because I don't plan on dying anytime soon, and...and one of the things on my bucket list is sex on the beach with you."

Geno gulped and blinked in surprise. "I'm on Sid's bucket list?"

"Quite a few times, actually." Sid blushed and asked, "You up to it?"

"You really need ask?" Geno smirked. "How you want?"

"You in me." Sid handed Geno a familiar-looking tube. "I have a bunch of these in my suitcase."

"Lots of lube always good idea." Geno spread his legs so Sid could sit between them. "You want I'm use condom? Less messy?"

"Great minds think alike," Sid laughed as he gave Geno a condom and lowered his swim trunks. "Let me get one on..."

Geno waited for Sid to stop moving before he applied lube to his index finger and slipped it into Sid. "Don't touch yet, okay? Wait for me to say so."

"Okay," Sid replied. He whimpered softly before quickly saying, "Hurry, G."

"Can't rush this, Sid," Geno said. "And you just make bad noise. What I'm do wrong?"

"Nothing," Sid answered too quickly for Geno's liking. "It's just been longer than I realized."

"Then really shouldn't rush this," Geno frowned. "You sure this good idea?"

"Yes," Sid insisted. "Get on with it."

Geno sighed and added another lubed finger. "Changed mind, Sid. Touch now."

Sid did as he was told, pressing his hand on his cock as Geno added a third finger. "Are you close?"

"Of course." Geno removed his hand and guided his cock inside Sid. "Come when want, Sid."

Sid came quickly, with Geno following moments later. "That was...kind of disappointing," Sid admitted as Geno slipped out of him. "Don't know why."

"Public sex not for us," Geno declared. "Let's go back to hotel."

They slowly got up, rinsed at one of the showers near the exit, and returned to their suite. "Close curtains, Sid," Geno said. "We do this right."

Sid closed the curtains and smiled at Geno. "Take that off, then."

Geno smirked as he pulled off his swimming trunks and sat on the bed. "Anything we can do from bucket list here?"

"Well..." Sid pulled off his swimming trunks and climbed on top of Geno. "How about I ride you and come untouched?"

"Yes," Geno growled. "Hotter than Miami summer."

"With you, it'll be hotter than the sun." Sid kissed Geno hard, then walked to the other bed to grab lube from his suitcase. "You want to come in me this time?"

"Absolutely," Geno nodded. He grinned as Sid took his place between his legs. "Best ass ever, only for me."

"Only for you," Sid affirmed, moaning as Geno spent a few moments kneading his ass before fingering him. "Much better than before."

Geno lubed his fingers and slid two of them inside Sid, scissoring everywhere but his prostate. "Want to hear you, Sid. You nice and loud for me?"

"Yes!" Sid shouted when Geno added a third finger and finally hit the sweet spot. "Geno, please!"

"Remember, you not touching." Geno withdrew his hand, lubed his cock, and slid inside Sid, who started moving right away. "You so perfect..."

Sid gasped and moaned incoherently, losing track of time until he came with a scream. Geno followed moments later with a stream of filthy Russian.

It took a while for the men to return to earth. Once Geno slid out of Sid, they shared a quick kiss and walked to the bathroom, where Sid turned on the ridiculously fancy shower. "Just so you know, not everything on my bucket list is so...adult. Even some of the stuff involving you is...well, normal."

"So?" Geno smiled as he and Sid walked into the shower. "We make it special because we do it together."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, especially with the sexy parts!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Putting it on Paper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854718) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
